marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chatspeak Guide
Whilst surfing the forums, you may come across a strange and unintelligible language consisting of seemingly random letters and symbols. These are the hallmarks of chatspeak. This guide is intended to help you figure out what on earth people are saying. (This Chatspeak Guide is only intended to cover non-Marapet-specific terms, Marapet terms are covered in the Glossary page). __TOC__ = Chatspeak Guide: = <3 Love, as in "I <3 cheese toasties, they're just so tasty!" Ushunda cheese.gif 1337 speak 1337 speak (leet, or elite) is a way of writing words online. Basically, 1337 speak makes minimal use of proper letters in words, instead replacing them with numbers and symbols. 1337 speak also tends to be very poorly spelled and has bad grammar. An example would be "0MFG D00D /\Ü571N 15 T3H l_l83Я 1337 Я0XX0ЯZ", which translates as "OMG, dude, Austin is the über-elite rocks-er!", or, in plain English, "Austin rocks!"http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leet#Grammar 1337 speak is a particularly irritating way of typing, and many people seem to have a real dislike for it. You are most likely to come across 1337 speak in the SPAM Forum. abt About, as in "What is all this Undying Festival talk abt?" Undyingfestival.jpg atm A't '''t'he 'm'oment, as in "I'll do the trade later, I'm busy atm" Trades.jpg bc 'B'e'c'''ause, as in "''I only portalled your chibs bc you didn't say not to!" Chibs_madscientist.gif bf Boyfriend (see gf). bff 'B'est 'f'riend 'f'orever, as in: "OMG, thanks for the angel chibs, you're my bff!" btw By the way, as in "btw, you still need to return my pet" cba 'C'an't 'b'e '''a**** (can't be bothered), as in "My dad asked me to wash the dishes, but I cba" Loyalplate.png diaf D'ie '''i'n '''a f'ire. Used when you hate something, and wish to express your desire to see it destroyed, as in "''Random Chat needs to diaf" Magic_random.gif ffs A less polite way of saying "for goodness sake", as in "I wish people would stop mailing me to vote for them ffs" Emailknutt.gif '''Don't use this phrase on Marapets, as it is against the rules to swear, even in chatspeak. fml F'or '''m'y 'l'ife. Means "honestly", as in "I met the president once, fml" ftr 'F'or 't'he 'r'ecord, as in "ftr, I never scammed anyone, so stop accusing me" ftw 'F'or 't'he 'w'in. Used to say something is awesome, as in "Jam doughnuts ftw!" Walee_fat.gif fyi 'F'or 'y'our 'i'nformation, as in "Oh, and fyi, it wasn't me who told on you, it was Sally" gal 'G'et '''a l'ife, as in "''Hannah Montana & Mileyru Cyrus fans need to gal" Montana]] gf Girlfriend (see bf). GL Good luck, as in "'GL with your exam next week!" gtg 'G'ot 't'o 'g'o, as in "Well, that's lunch break over, gtg" idc '''I d'on't '''c'are, as in "Seriously, idc if you really want the avatar, I'm not voting for you" idgi '''I d'on't '''g'et 'i't, as in "My friend has been ignoring me all week, idgi" idk '''I d'on't '''k'now (or, if you're Scottish, I dinnae ken). ikr '''I k'now '''r'ight, as in: ''Person 1''' "People keep sending me begging mails for my pet"'' Emailknutt.gif ''Person 2 "IKR, it's sooooo annoying!"'' Marasitesmain.gif imo I'n '''m'y 'o'pinion, as in "Oasis were the best British band of the 90s imo". Sometimes lengthened to imho, meaning "in my honest opinion". Minipet_pongin_blue.gif jk (or j/k) This means joke, as in "If you tell me the answer, I'll give you my dad's car! jk" Garage.jpg jw Just wondering. lbh 'L'et's 'b'e 'h'onest. Used to put emphasis or great importance on whatever you are saying at that particular moment, as in "Lbh, any revamp of a pet is an improvement." Confirmed in Urban Dictionary Kidlet news.png LMAO Laughing my a** off. Frequently combined with ROFL to create "ROFLMAO" (Rolling on the floor laughing my a** off). Rofling_ice-0.gif lol Laugh out loud. There can't be many internet users who don't understand this term. Still, there are still some who will occasionally look blankly and uncomprehendingly at this word. Lol has been used in the past to mean "Lots of Love", but this isn't really commonplace anymore. It is '''very important to be careful if you wish to use the latter meaning, as messages such as "I'm sorry to hear your cat has died, lol", can be taken in a very different way! Sometimes people will lengthen lol to lololol, loooool, lulz or a similar variation. Chibs_anime.gif Meh Meh has two distinct meanings. One means "me". The other is a bit harder to define. One site defines it as: "Indifference; to be used when one simply does not care" Astro eleka.gif Basil eleka (1).gif Gizmo eleka.gif moar An alternative spelling of more. See also: nao. nao An alternative spelling of now. See also: moar. nbd N'o '''b'ig 'd'eal, as in "My mum took £5 from my wallet without asking first. It's nbd, but I'd rather she'd asked" Google_wallet.jpg newb/n00b A shorter version of the word "newbie". A newbie is a person who is new to a game, so hasn't necessarily learned how do do some of the more basic things which you may take for granted (such as restocking). Some people view "n00bs" as being beneath them, so may be very rude toward them. However, any decent player will treat a newbie as just another player, who may need a little more help. Remember, everyone was once a newbie, without exception! "Some people make a distinction between a noob and a newb, with a "newb" being a level-headed beginner who is polite, heeds advice, and honestly wishes to improve, while a noob is obnoxious, annoying, and overconfident. In other words, everyone starts as a newb — you're only a Noob if you don't grow out of it." - tvtropes ngl 'N'ot 'g'onna 'l'ie, as in "ngl, that cake was amaaazing!" Xoi_fat.gif nty 'N'o 't'hank 'y'ou, as in: ''Person 1''' "Trade my badly-named yellow addow for your statted angel chibs?"'' Addow_bolimo_yellow.gif|Addimo ''Person 2 "nty"'' Chibs_angel.gif ofc Of course, as in "I wanted to go to spring break with my friends, but ofc my mom had different ideas" Eyru spring.gif Kujo spring.gif Gobble rainy.gif OMG Oh my God/gosh. As in "OMG, I can't believe you just called me that!" Sometimes people will change it to the somewhat less polite OMFG. Rusty eleka.gif orly Oh really? Often followed by the response "ya rly" (yes, really), as in: ''Person 1 "I love Doritos, I could eat them all day."'' Basil_firework.gif ''Person 2 "Orly?"'' Paffuto_musical.gif ''Person 1 "Ya rly."'' pita P'ain '''i'n 't'he '''a**, as in "My brother is being a real pita" It is also a flat bread of Mediterranean origin. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pita Yuni simerian.gif Speiro simerian.gif plz Please. PMSL 'P'eeing 'm'y's'''elf '''l'aughing. Used when something is exceptionally funny. Chibs baby (2).gif ppl People, as in "You know, some ppl need to get a life" rawr This means "I love you" in dinosaur. Zetlian_purple.gif rly Really. ROFL 'R'olling 'o'n the 'f'loor 'l'aughing. Frequently combined with LMAO to create "ROFLMAO" (Rolling on the floor laughing my a** off). srs/srsly Serious/seriously, as in "srsly, someone needs to slap some sense into that guy" sthu Shut the heck/hell up. Often spelled stfu, which I'll leave you to figure out. tbh 'T'o 'b'e 'h'onest, as in "I hardly ever use chatspeak tbh" Kronk_green.gif teh An alternative spelling of "the" tfw 'T'hat 'f'eel 'w'hen, as in "Tfw you see a new account upgrade". AU.gif tgif 'T'hank 'g'od 'i't's 'F'riday, as in "School has been terrible this week, tgif" Addow_school-0.gif tl;dr "Too long; didn't read". This is often a reply given to people who have made a very long forum post. Many people dislike reading anything more than a couple of sentences. This doesn't mean you shouldn't make long posts! Kujo school.gif tmi 'T'oo 'm'uch 'i'nformation. People typically don't want to know if you've just been to the toilet, or hear about your fungal nail infection, so telling them about it will usually get you this response. Chibs_rotten.gif Nino goblin.gif ttly Totally, as in "Yeah, I ttly would trade you my Chibs for your Ercuw" Ercuw_stoneage.gif tyvm 'T'hank 'y'ou 'v'ery 'm'uch, as in "Actually, I did very well in my exams, tyvm" w/e Whatever (pretty straightforward really!) wth/wtf What the heck/hell". As for wtf, we'll let you work that one out! wuu2/wubu2 What are you up to/what have you been up to, as in "Hey, wuu2" and "Yo man, been a while since I've seen you, wubu2?" Popstar (1).gif Azul musical.gif Category:Guides